Sweet Beams!
This is the second episode to Cassie 12: Omniverse. Plot Something about Sweeeet beams being used and a longer plot. Story Cassie is fishing for fish using her fishing rod at a lake with Anna. Anna has been trying to drill in questions about this Planet she had went to within a constructuve time travel. Cassie whistles as her friend continues to chatter questions eagerly. Anna: plleaazeeee Cassie: No. Annna: *Feels a tug* oH ! I caught a fish! *Reels it in* Instead of a fish, there;s a feline Thep Kufan Alien cat that is reeled in onto the grass,. It has purple eyes.The head is similar to Benwolf because of the ears striking formed for that than a Snare-Oh. It has a black straps at each part of the leg decorated by purple markings. It has two shoudlers with parts similarr to eyes. The tail is made of straps. Anna: I call him Trucky! Trucky: Meow. Cassie:...Sweeet Beams! THEMESONG! Stallion:....Did you get a lion and then put all this...extra stuff on it? Girls: Nope~! *Grin from ear to ear* Trucky: Meeeooww *Paws at Stallions leg* Stallion: *Has a fish on his line* This may be bad for it's digestive system,eh, it will do! *Feeds it to Trucky* Trucky: *Truck takes the fish off the line and gulps it down**Tail curls up* Meeooww Stallion:: *Eyes blink* This is a one hungry fello! A group of fishmen walk by with their fishing poles and bait. One of the fishmen's eyes caiught notice of Trucky before Cassie and Anna quickly stood in front of the alien cat, then pretended to practicing to whistle. Bluffing easily goes through The Benny Family. And Uncle Stallion can proove it. Stallion: Those girls have been whistling for the whistling contest Fishmen: Where is it being held? *Cassie and Anna dump their fishingbags on Trucky, who takes the bags aspillows and is unhurt* Trucky: Meow. Fishermen: Was that a mummy meowing? Stallion:...No. 1: Mummy's sound like this *reaches arms out* Uaauuuhhh 3 No that is a zombie. Mummy's do this*Stretches arms out and goes forward without much noise* 2: Is there a contest for Mummy noises? Stallion: Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll *Cassie and Anna share a glance, doing a continunues use of 'well'* Stallion: Go ask that people who are using those tin things! *The fishermen go* Cassie: Sooooo, did you try acting before you.... Stallion: *Interupts her* No. Cassie: *Wiggles her nose**Believes that's a lie* Trucky: Meeeeoowwwwww ...End Scene................................. ' ' Later.. Afternoonish.. Anna: *Is watching a old movie**See's a man who closeely resembles Uncle Stallion**Drops her drink* CASSIEE!!! *Runs after her* OHHH Casiiieeeeeeee gueess who I saw on The television set? Cassie: Your mom? Anna: No NO NO no nonnko, not her, not her, Uncle Stallion was in 'Green Of The Wind'with capitial first letters of the word. Cassie:....My Uncle..was...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Anna: *Holds up Trucky* Don't make me do the Trucky slap on you. Cassie: Dear god, you are mad. Anna:: No I am serius. Cassie:..*Laughing* Anna: I am SERIOOUUSSS!! *Takes Cassie to the television at the wall of the pitstop* See? Cassie: Ooo, I better see what date it was made, like Ocean Alien Technological discovery >:D *Selects an alien**Then slaps her watch**Becomes Seagrade**Her skin turns deadly black**Gets a horse body with Upgrade alike marks all over her**Has one blue circulure marking at firehead**Omnidewtrix appears at Seagrade's shoulder* Seagrade: Naaaahh! *Raises feet up**Is about 6'5 feet tall**Jumps into the television set* The teleivison set bep bops. Person: Hey what's dat? *Sipping some drink( Anna: uhh....18 hours of static. Person: No way! *Looks to the blank screen* *Screen glows light blue* Seagrade: Ah HA! *Lightbubls all go off* Five years before I was even born! Mahahahamahahaa!! Person: *Frozen* Seagrade: *Pokes head out of screen* Boo. Person: AHHHH A GODZIILLAAA HORSE HACKER!! *Flee's* Seagrade: *Giggles* Anna: *Processes it* *Makes a puckerface* Soooooooo does that mean your Uncle Stallion acted? Seagrade: Yeeeep! *Times out into her human form* Cassie: AND WE GOT PROOOF!! *Holds a disk* Trucky: Meeoowww. *The girls run off to find Uncle Stallion* Trucky: *Meows**Follows on after them* Kid:.....ahhhh!! MUMMY CAT! *Hits the door**gets knocked out* .....End Scene...._________________________________________________ Anna and Cassie runs over to her Uncle who is flirting with another woman. He runs out of luck when the lady leaves him the same way he had came here at first. The frustraed man looks towards the two girls who have these childlish grin glued on their faces. Stallion: What? Cassie: We found out you acted in Green Of The Wind! *Holds up the DVD case* Stallion:...And you watched that trash? Cassie: Um. Anna did. Anna: It's not trash, It's beautful! Stallion: *Shakes his head* Being in the production was a waste of hell. Pure hell. Cassie: Why? *Raises eyebrows* Stallion: Edward River Williams was the first Assitant Director, and......In the scene where I am talking to this guy who is a sheperd, you can frankly hear "THAT'SNOTINYOURDIALOGUE' clear as day when you lower down the dramatic music. Cassie: *Thinking* Anna: And what was that dialogue? Stallion: I'm feeling hot. Cassie: *Bursts out laughing* Trucky: Meow. End episode Characters Anna O. Capulla Cassie Benny Trucky Uncle Stallion Events -Trucky's first redebut, -Uncle Stallion reveals he was an actor before. Category:Episodes Category:Cassie 12: Omniverse Episode Category:Speedywoman